Good VS Evil
by Torok7
Summary: A continuation of that episode where Doof is a platypus. I have added my own twist into what happens after Doof is duplicated, and since I don't like the idea of him being a human in this I have kept him a platypus.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: The split.

As platy-Doof was rambling on about his inator he was so preoccupied with his speech that he didn't notice the big, metal, platypus shaped machine rolling right towards him. "And then the only thing that could stop me would be a platypus made out of met-" Platy-Doof didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before the machine smashed him into his other inator, he was in agony being pinned under the ruble of the platypus shaped inator and the other inator. Within a few seconds both machines exploded, freeing him from the ruble in the process, luckily he wasn't too hurt, or maybe that was the adrenaline protecting him from the world of pain he was gonna be in.

He sat up, with a hand on his head, dazed. He felt odd, like something was wrong, he felt like something happen when those machines exploded. Something had left him, he didn't know what it was, but he started to feel better because of its absence. He realized that he was still a platypus, he was wrong about the time he estimated he would be in this form. But that didn't really matter, all he was concerned about was the loss of this something, it was like a part of him was gone. Maybe it was a good thing that it was gone, he felt happier and free and more able to pursue his dreams of becoming ruler of the tri state area, or dictator, or what about supreme overlord dictator Dr. Doofenshmirtz. That last one sounded good. As he was fantasizing about what the tri state area would be like with him in charge something caught his eye, he quickly stood up and watched the doorway. There in the doorway stood another platypus, he quickly got into a fighting stance he copied from Perry.

The other platypus only stepped out of the shadows.

Heinz gasped at who he saw, himself...

"Y-... You're me...? My inator worked even though it was destroyed. Yes!" He jumped for joy and ran over to himself and put an arm around the other Platy-Doof. "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun causing chaos together. We're going to cause double the evil now!"

The other Heinz simply grabbed the first Heinz' hand and got his arm off him, he let go of the arm. "No." He simply said.

"What?No? What do you mean 'no'?" The first Heinz said, putting his fists on his hips and looking at himself with anger.

"Why should we cause chaos?" Said the second Heinz.

This question stumped the other Heinz, he thought about it for a second, he never even dared think about such a thing before.

"Why couldn't we have stayed at the OWCA with Perry?" The second Heinz suddenly blurted out.

The first Heinz looked at him again "Say what?" He asked, highly confused at this question.

"I asked why couldn't we have stayed at the OWCA with Perry? I liked it over there." The second Heinz said.

"Because it was stupid to ever think we could be working for the OWCA and be the good guys." The first Hienz said.

"I didn't..." Said the second Heinz, "That was your thought." He continued as he pointed to the first Heinz.

"Hey, I thought we were on the same team here other me... But all you want to do is question our life and why we're not the good guys." Said the first Heinz.

"Exactly, I question it because the way we live our life isn't good." Said the second Heinz.

The first Heinz facepalmed "We're supposed to live our lives to be not good. That's the point... What is wrong with you?" Said the first Heinz.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? We may be the same person, well platypus, but yet we're not. Have you ever heard of everyone has a good side? Well you're looking at your good side." Said the second Heinz.

"No way... No wonder you're so not evil..." Said the first Hienz.

"Exactly." Said the second Heinz.

"How could this have happen? My inator duplicated my body as it should have, yet it separated my good side from my bad. I'm the bad side, of course... And you're the good side." Said the first Heinz.

"Right, and as the good side it is my duty to stop you." Said the second Heinz.

The first Heinz backed up "Oh, I don't think so..." He whistled loudly. "Norm!"

The large, nicely dressed robot stepped into the doorway "Yes, sir?" He asked.

"There is an impostor, lock him up and keep an eye on him." Said the first Heinz, pointing at his good self.

The robot looked at the other platypus.

The second Heinz started to run.

"Stop him!" Said the first Heinz.

Norm's hand retracted into a cannon shape and something shot out of it.

Before he knew it, the second Heinz was tumbling to the ground after getting hit by something. He was all tangled up in a net. The net was picked up by the large robot.

"Keep him out of my way." Said the first Heinz as the Robot walked past him with his good self in tow.

"You won't get away with this!" Said the second Heinz.

"Oh, but I already have..." Said the first Heinz, laughing evilly.

The robot carried him into the dark basement and placed him on a chair. Norm sat in another chair, watching him.

"Dad told me to keep an eye on you, that's what I'm going to do." Said Norm, not taking his white, glowing eyes off his captive.

Heinz had to think of a way to get out of here, it's a good thing he made this robot with emotions. He knew Norm wanted a father, he also knew that the evil Heinz wasn't going to be Norm's father. Heinz began the long process of explaining everything that happen up to this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The escape.

Perry was sitting on his owner's couch, he was wearing a hot pink/red bath robe. He had his fedora sitting beside him amongst a pile of junk food. On his other side was a box of tissues plus a pile of used tissues. The tv was turned on. Perry was watching tv, drying his eyes with a tissue in one hand and stuffing his mouth with chips with the other hand. Tears ran down his face as he was watching the show.

"Bill... Billy, I have something to tell you..." Said a man on tv.

"Yes Jonny? What is it?" Said Bill.

"I-... I wasn't born a man..." Jonny said.

"What!?" Said Billy.

"That's right... I was really a woman..." Said Jonny as he began to cry. "Do-... Do you still love me...?" Asked Jonny through his sobs.

"Well of cour-..." Then the tv went black before anything can be said.

Perry jumped off the couch "Of course what!? Of course what!?" He screamed.

Then Major Monogram's face popped up on the tv.

Perry flinched some out of surprise.

"Good afternoon Agent P..." The Major began, but stopped as his eyes began to dart in different directions. He was looking at Perry as well as what was on the couch. "Yeesh, Agent P, you should really clean yourself up as well as that couch... What were you doing?" Asked the Major.

"Sir, the mission..." Carl said from off screen.

"Well, excuse me for trying to remind an Agent to be neat and tidy!"Said the Major to Carl. He then refocused on Perry "We've noticed that Doof recently bought some supplies off the Internet, we know you just fought him today, but we need you to go and see what he's up to. Monogram out." The tv turned black again and some credits started rolling.

Perry recognized the credits as being from the show he had just watched. He sighed "Again I missed the big ending... I guess I could catch it again... NEXT week!" He said in frustration. He took off his robe and dumped it on the couch, he grabbed his fedora and went out the door.

At the DEI,

The good Heinz was sitting uncomfortably in the chair, the net kinda tangled up. Norm had left him after their long talk, Heinz was waiting for the robot for about a few hours, he had made no attempt to escape for he wanted Norm to set him free. Judging by how the robot reacted to their talk he wasn't gonna be trapped for long.

Norm came back in the room, this time he turned on the light.

"Ah!" The good Heinz said, covering his eyes from the sudden pain of the light.

"I'm sorry, dad." Norm said.

"It's ok, son." Heinz said, rubbing his eyes.

Norm then pointed a metal finger at him, a red beam came out and cut the net. "There you go, father. You are free."

"Thank you, son." Heinz said, it took him a minute to get the net off him. He tossed the net aside and hopped off the chair. He looked up at Norm "I need you to stay here with the evil Heinz, report to me everything he's doing, all of his plans, all of his inators he's building. Alright?" Heinz asked.

"Sure thing." Norm said.

Heinz went upstairs, but hid behind a wall, he saw the evil him. For some reason he had cut one of his lab coats to fit him and was wearing it. Heinz was looking over a blueprint, he had to stand on a stool to reach the table.

The good Heinz was just about to sneak past his evil self when he heard a crash.

Perry had crashed through the window and was standing a few feet behind the evil Heinz.

"Ah, Perry the platypus. I thought you might come soon..." Said the evil Heinz, he turned around with a remote in his hand and pushed a button.

A cage fell on Perry and he was trapped.

The evil Heinz hopped off his chair and walked over to the trapped platypus "You know, there's nothing really to foil. The equipment I need hasn't even arrived yet, although you could tear up my blueprints, but what good will it do you? I steal those from the Internet anyways..." Said the evil Heinz, he reached into his pocket "I was saving this for someone, but I could always whip up another one later..." He pulled out a syringe "You know how in vet's offices animals are put down, well that's what I'm going to do to you, I was gonna use it on someone else but then I thought why not kill two birds with one stone? Or in this case kill two platypuses with one needle." Said the evil Heinz as he laughed evilly.

Perry's eyes went big, he backed up to the back of the cage and started to fumble with his watch, trying to shoot a lazer from it.

"No, no, we'll have none of that..." Said the evil Heinz as he pulled out a ray gun and shot Perry with it.

Perry fell to the floor, he couldn't move.

"Now, enjoy watching your life flash before your eyes, because it'll be your last memory..." The evil Heinz was about to put his hand through the bars of the cage and euthanize Perry when he felt a pinch on the side of his neck, everything went black and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Perry suddenly could move again, he sat up and was shocked to see another Heinz standing above the unconscious body of the first Heinz.

"Nerve pinch, painless yet effective." Said the second Heinz.

Perry's jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes as if he were seeing things.

"Look, I know you must be really confused. I'll explain everything later. We've gotta go." Said the good Heinz, he reached into the evil Heinz' lab coat and pulled out the remote. He pushed the button and the cage slowly lifted off of Perry.

Perry stood and looked at both Heinz'.

"The duplicator inator worked, that's all I can say at this point. Let's go to a safer location so we can talk." The good Heinz said.

Perry narrowed his eyes at the other platypus.

Heinz sighed "You're right to not trust me, I understand."

Perry activated his jetpack and hovered above the ground, he took the good Heinz by his underarms and flew out of the building through the same window.

Heinz was relieved that he trusted him, but at the same time a bit scared. Perry has been known to drop him while they flew like this, but he kept in mind that Perry always dropped him someplace safe, or made sure the fall was non lethal. He had to keep in mind that Perry did care for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: The acceptance.

The flight seemed rather long as they were soaring through the skies. Not a word has escaped either one of their bills, one reason was that one of them couldn't speak in human language so there was no need to exchange words. Heinz was thinking of a way to explain all of this to Perry without getting hurt in the process, for all he knew Perry might have thought that this was all a trap and he was being taken to the OWCA for interrogation. Thoughts raced through Heinz' head of what's going to happen, and where is he being taken, could Perry trust him, what was his evil self planning?

Heinz' thoughts were interrupted when Perry slowed down as they neared a beige house with a brown roof.

Perry turned horizontally and was now hovering above a chimney. Heinz looked down at the dark chimney, then he turned his gaze to Perry who had a look of all seriousness on his face.

"Perry? What are yo- AHHHHH!" Heinz' sentence was cut off as Perry let go of him and he started to fall down the chimney screaming all the way down. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact. He landed, although not on something hard, the impact was much more softer than he expected. He opened his eyes and saw that he landed on a chair, he began to look around at his surroundings. Everything seemed all too familiar to him, he had been in this grand lair before. The sight of machinery and gadgets and different vehicles was comforting to him, he didn't know why this place felt right so him.

He suddenly looked up at the light green, transparent tube above him as he heard the noise of a jetpack coming from it.

Perry flew out of the tube with ease, floating for a few seconds he slowly lowers himself to the white tile below. He turns off his jetpack and throws it off his back, not being bothered to put it back in its' place. He was more concerned about the other platypus sitting in his chair. He crossed his skinny arms, narrowing his eyes slightly with a fixed expression on his bill. Heinz knew he was waiting for an explanation.

Heinz started to think something up, he assumed he'd start from the beginning "After you left my apartment for the first time today the duplicatinator as well as the platypusinator exploded. The explosion of the platypusinator kept me a platypus, while the explosion from the duplicatinator turned the Heinz Doofenshmirtz you know into two beings, but it separated us in a way where one is good and the other evil. You heard the expression 'everyone has some good in them'?" Asked Heinz.

Perry nodded, still with the same expression on his face.

"Well that's just it, I am that good side within the Heinz you knew and cared about because of me. I am the one who loved hanging around you, I am the one that cared for my family, I am the one that shared my life with you and poured my heart out to you with all those backstories from my miserable childhood. Do you believe me, Perry?" Heinz asked.

Perry didn't make a sound, he simply walked over to a wall and pushed a button. A compartment in the wall slid out, revealing a bulky, dark purple helmet with what looked like light bulbs sticking out of it. Perry grabbed the helmet and brought it over to Heinz, he pointed at a label that was on it.

"The lie detector helmet." Heinz said as he read the label. He glanced over to Perry "You want me to take a lie detector test?" He asked.

Perry nodded and put the helmet on Heinz' head.

Heinz thought of what to say, he started speaking. "I am not evil, I wish to help you take down my evil self and any other evils you may encounter. You are my best friend, I always cared about you, Perry."

The light bulbs on the helmet lit up bright. Perry smiled for the second time today, the first time was when they had a tea party earlier this morning.

Perry took the helmet off of Heinz.

"So, you trust me, right Perry?" Heinz asked, a bit nervous.

Perry nodded, still smiling.

Heinz sat back in the chair and sighed heavily with relief. "So now what? Can I join the OWCA?" Heinz asked Perry, sitting up in the chair.

Perry held up his wrist and pushed a button on his watch. Major Monogram appeared on the tiny screen on the watch "Yes? Something to report, Agent P?"

Perry pointed the watch in Heinz' direction.

"Great googley moogley! Another platypus!?" Said the Major.

"Yes, Francis. But it's me, Heinz." Heinz replied.

"You've got quite a nerve showing your face here after what you did!" Said Monogram.

"Look, please Francis, allow me to explain." Heinz pleaded.

"You've got 5 minutes..." Monogram stated.

Heinz explained all that had happen today in great detail.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The partnership.

"So can I stay, please?" Hienz pleaded with Monogram.

"Agent P, did you give him the lie detector test?" Asked The Major.

Perry turned his arm so the watch faced him. He then nodded in reply.

"I see, do you mind if we pair Doof's good self with you?" Asked The Major.

Perry shook his head.

"Great, so he's your new partner. We'll alert the two of you if Doofenshmirtz, well the evil one, does anything. Also Agent P give Agent Doof a wrist communicator, we'll also send an extra uniform over. Bring him to HQ and see what he can do ASAP." Monogram commanded.

Perry saluted his leader. The screen on the watch went black. Perry put his arm to his side.

"This is great! I'm your new partner. I just have one question though, do you have any machines or any outdated tech that you don't use?" Heinz asked.

Perry motioned for him to follow and then proceeded to a large metal door. He typed a code into a small number pad and the door slid open.

Perry and Heinz stepped into the room. There were gadgets everywhere, hooked onto walls, sitting on shelves and on various tables. Heinz was awestruck and was standing there with his bill wide open. Perry just looked at the other platypus with a perplexed look 'What's so amazing about outdated and broken tech?' He wondered.

Heinz went farther into the room and started grabbing various things. He grabbed a broken wrist communicator, a ray gun and a chip from an old computer. He turned to Perry "Do you have a box of tools?" He asked.

Perry nods and walks out of the room for a minute, he then comes back with an orange tool box under his arm.

"Thanks." Heinz says and takes the box from him. "You mind waiting outside while I finish?" Heinz asks.

Perry doesn't reply, he just looks at him.

"It'll only take a few minutes, an hour at most. Trust me, I'm doing something that'll benefit us both." Heinz said.

Perry turned around and walked out of the room. He sat down in his chair in front of the big computer and started going through some live video footage of the DEI. But when he looked through the different camera footages nothing showed up, everything was just black.

Perry looked at the screen wide eyed "That evil scientist must have taken out the cameras..." He said to himself. He then saw a page pop up on the black screen, it was an email alert. Perry clicked it and he saw it was from Carl. It read: "Agent P, Doof must have knocked out all our cameras in and around his building. We've still got our satellite, but we don't know how long it'll be until he finds that as well, he seems to be getting smarter since he got split from his good side. Have your partner respond to this email, I need another genius to help me. Not that you're not a genius... I just need someone that thinks like Doof, and who can do that better than Agent Doof?"

Perry hopped out of his chair and walked into the room where Heinz was working. He saw him working on the ray gun.

"I'm making better progress than I thought, I'm half way done with this already." Heinz said.

Perry chattered to him.

Heinz turned his head towards Perry.

Perry motioned for him to follow and walked towards the computer.

Heinz followed, he looked at the monitor and carefully read the email. "Ah, I see." He said. He sat in the chair and started replying to the email. His email read: "I've got my robot, Norm, monitoring everything that my evil self is doing."

Heinz just sat back and waited after he sent his email. Carl's email popped up a minute later. It read: "Smart, are you sure he can be trusted? Also how are you planning to talk to him? I'm pretty sure you can't get into your building."

Heinz typed back: "I have a way to communicate with Norm wirelessly by tapping into his signal with a code only I know." Heinz sent the email.

Two minutes later Carl responded, his email read: "Genius! And I'm sure that you changed his code before you left your home so the evil Doof can't get to Norm?"

Heinz read over that email a few times, he sat back in the chair and was gazing up at the large monitor for a while.

Perry just stood there, watching, he could tell that his partner was afraid and shocked. And he knew why. 'Doofy... Typical Doofy, even when he's good does he make mistakes... But this might be a big mistake.' Perry thought.

Heinz hit his forehead with his hand, he groaned in frustration "How can I be so stupid?! I wanted to flee my apartment so bad that I forgot to think my plan out..." He dropped his head on the large keyboard.

Perry reached over and placed a hand on Hienz' shoulder.

Heinz picked his head up, he looked at Perry. "Thank you... But I probably made the biggest mistake ever. I probably gave my evil self the tri state area on a silver platter." Heinz said.

An email from Carl appeared on the screen. Heinz looked at it. It read: "You didn't change the code, did you? Don't worry about it. What do you think the OWCA did in the big world wide black out of 1998? We had spies go in and give us reports, or so I've heard. Don't beat yourself up over it, Agent Doof. By the way, The Major is coming over there soon to speak with you in person. We'll talk another time, Carl out. I've always wanted to say that..."

Heinz smiled a bit "Everyone is so supportive of one another here, if you even blinked wrong at a LOVEMUFFIN meeting you'd get shot by a laser, but here there's no threats." Heinz said, half to himself and half to Perry.

Perry smiled and nodded.

"I think I've found my place, here, working with you." Heinz said as he looked right at Perry, smiling slightly.

Perry smiled too, he agreed with Heinz.

Suddenly a door opened, Perry and Heinz looked and saw Major Monogram walk into the lair. The elderly man dressed in an green uniform with gold medals on his chest walked towards the two platypuses with his hands behind his back. Perry turned completely around and stood in attention, saluting his boss.

Heinz got off the chair and saluted him too.

The Major stopped in front of them and looked down at them "At ease, Agents."

Perry and Heinz put their arms down.

"I just wanted to congratulate you personally, Doof, or good Doof. We'll be keeping an eye on your progress. I'm sure Agent P will help you and show you the ropes, and this time you'll receive proper training. And your trainer will be Agent P, because what better way to help a platypus than another platypus." Stated Monogram.

Perry nodded.

"Yes, sir." Heinz replied.

"Heh, sir... I don't hear that word except from Agent Polly, then again she is a parrot... Gosh I wish that I understood animals. Anyways, report to HQ for the start of training at O'1500 hours. That's three in military time." Said Monogram.

The two platypuses saluted.

"I'll see you both at HQ in two hours." Said Monogram, he then exited the lair, the door slid closed behind him.

"Gee, do you always have to act like you're in the navy when you're around him?" Heinz asked.

Perry made a hand gesture that meant 'kind of'.

"I see, well if you don't mind, Perry, I'm going to use your computer to try to get access to Norm to communicate with him. My evil self did teach me something, and if he really did change the code I'll have to use what he unknowingly taught me." Heinz said and sat in the chair and began opening up all sorts of pages Perry never knew existed. He wasn't that good with computers, yes he could disassemble a machine or override something simple. Perry was relieved that he had a computer genius on his side.

Time passed and Heinz turned his chair around and faced away from the computer screen with his face in his hands. He took his hands away from his face and looked frustrated "I can't get to Norm... I've tried every method I could..." He sighed with frustration "Without me, my evil side is getting smarter by the second. I'm so sorry Perry..."

Perry walked over to Heinz from across the room, he chattered and patted his shoulder. He then handed him a watch.

"The communicator?" Heinz asked as he took the watch.

Perry nodded.

Heinz put it on and put up an index finger "Speaking of communication..." Heinz got up "Come on, you're gonna love this." He went to the room that he was previously working in. "Sorry, this'll only take a minute. I'm gonna have to make a few adjustments." Heinz said and grabbed the ray gun and continued working on it.

Perry watched him, he was a tad worried about what he was going to do. He knew Heinz' inators didn't normally work as planned. Although he too had to keep in mind that Heinz was his partner and he had to trust him, just like he trusted him for years.

A few minutes passed "Alright, It's ready..." He turned a dial on the gun and aimed it at Perry.

Out of pure instinct, Perry flinched, he almost got in a fighting stance, but he didn't, he had to trust Heinz.

"It won't hurt at all. Just hold still..." Heinz shot the gun. A yellow laser came out of the gun and zapped Perry.

After it was over Perry looked at himself, he didn't feel or look different. He sighed in relief.

Heinz pointed the ray gun at his own head and pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun as he was hit by the blast. He looked at Perry "Please, say something." Heinz said.

At first Perry's response was a chatter. Then Heinz' bill dropped as he heard something else loud and clear. "What was that about?" Asked Perry.

"I-...I can understand you..." Heinz said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: To be an agent.

Perry looked at Heinz "You understand what I'm saying?" He asked.

Heinz slowly nodded "Yes, everything is so clear, it's like you're speaking English."

"Wait, so you didn't give me the ability to speak English?" Perry asked.

"No, the ray gun just took your knowledge of language and put it into my mind. Like a language transfer. I can understand you as if you were speaking perfect English." Heinz replied.

"That's amazing... Why didn't you just do that when you turned yourself into a platypus?" Perry asked.

"The bad side was mostly in control, he didn't want to communicate, just fight." Heinz said.

"I see, can you only understand me?" Perry asked.

"I can understand every language you know." Heinz said.

Perry crossed his arms "I might have figured you for a goof, but I never thought you were stupid."

"Thank you." Heinz said.

"I mean, when you and the evil Heinz were together you two did some stupid things, like putting a self destruct button on your inators." Perry said.

"That was not out of stupidity, I was at work there." Heinz said.

"I'm sorry, I am still not sure how all this good side bad side thing works." Perry said.

"No, it's ok. It can be a confusing thing to wrap your mind around. It's like a big fight within you. Whoever wins determines your actions." Heinz said.

"And the evil Heinz always won?" Perry said.

"Well, most of the time. I won sometimes. I've saved countless lives. And I even saved your life more than you know." Heinz said.

"Oh... Thank you. You'll be cut out to be an agent, I just know it. I'll show you all my best moves." Perry said as he smiled.

"I'm not the best fighter... The evil me is a better fighter than me..." Heinz said, he looked at the floor, ashamed.

"No." Perry said, putting a hand on Heinz' shoulder "You've won many times. And how did you do that?"

"With my mind, I outsmarted him." Heinz said.

"Exactly, fighting is not all physical. I have to think of how to take down an enemy without using too much energy. You know the way you took down your evil self with the nerve pinch? It's not like you karate chopped him with all your might right?" Perry said.

"Exactly." Heinz said.

"And you only need to use physical strength if you really have to." Perry said.

"Yes, but I'm used to fighting him while he and I were in one body, I was his weakness, now that we've split he's got no weakness." Heinz said.

Perry could tell that Heinz was really scared to face his evil self, as a matter of fact he understood his fear. "Look, you won't be by yourself. You'll have me to fight alongside you. Don't worry, I won't let him touch one brown hair on your head." Perry smiled at him.

Heinz looked at Perry and smiled too. "Thanks, I always knew I could count on you. We should go to HQ now, it's almost time." Heinz said, looking at his watch.

"Right, come on." Perry said and walked out of the room and to the door that Major Monogram used. He typed in a different security code on the small number pad on the wall. The door slid open. Perry walked into the room.

Heinz stepped into the room shortly after Perry. There was a large transparent green tub going horizontally out of the room through an opening. There was an opening in the tube too. Heinz could hear the sound of air going through the tube. It was loud.

"We use that tube as a means of transportation?!" Heinz said in a loud voice.

"Yeah, just jump in!" Perry said. He took a running start and jumped into the tube, he went flying through the tube and out of the room.

Heinz wondered how that was safe. He walked over to the tube, extremely nervous about what's going to happen if he jumped in. He swallowed some saliva out of nervousness and finally hopped in. The rush of air propelling him through the tube was intense and strong. Like the force of a tornado. He yelled out of fear as he continued sliding through the tube. Soon the speed he was going at slowed until he dropped a short distance onto the padded floor. He got up slowly, his legs were shaking, his heart pounding.

"You ok, Heinz? You look scared." Perry said, walking up to him.

"I- I'm fine... That was- That was just intense. That's all..." Heinz said.

"You'll get use to it. I'll give you a second to calm down. If you go in there being all scared the other agents will eat you alive. Not literally though, well... Not always..." Perry said.

Heinz' eyes went big. "What...?! Agents eat other agents...?" Heinz asks in shock.

"Well we are still animals... I don't think there's been a day where Agent C didn't want to eat Agent W... She had her eyes on him for a while, and not in a good way..." Perry said.

"Does that happen often?" Heinz asked.

"Not really, but it has happen. Don't worry, there are no natural predators of the platypus in the OWCA of the tri state area. This is a world wide organization, this just happens to be the HQ of this state." Perry replied.

Heinz sighed with relief.

"Ready to get going?" Perry asked when he sensed Heinz was a bit calmer.

Heinz nodded. "Will you hold my hand like you did when I was taking that driving test?"

"That was kind of cute when you were a human, but now that you're a platypus that's just weird." Perry said.

"But I'm European, even if I kiss you on the cheek that wouldn't be bad at all. When did you Americans get so sensitive?" Heinz asked.

"It's just the times Heinz." Perry said.

"Fine, be like the other overly sensitive Americans." Heinz replied. He started to walk.

Perry sighed and jogged to catch up to him, as he came up beside him slowing into a walk he grabbed his slightly bigger hand and walked with him. Perry immediately sensed his partner calming down.

Heinz looked at Perry, smiling "Thanks." He said softly.

"Don't mention it." Perry said. He lead Heinz out of the room through an open door. They walked together down a hallway. Passing by many doors, they went into the last doorway and ended up in an enormous room. It looked like the secret agent equivalent of a gymnasium. Heinz stared in wonder at the sight before him. Animal Agents of all different shapes, sizes and species training together. Some were sparring in one area, some were in a closed off area doing some target practice with either their watches or with laser guns. Heinz could see that there were other doors as well.

Perry looked at Heinz "Impressed? This isn't even scratching the surface of our training facility. Come on, I'll have you learn the basic skills of a platypus before I teach you about jetpacks and grappling hooks and ray guns and knocking down an opponent in one hit." Perry lead him to a door.

"And what might that be? Learning how to make that cute chirping noise I used to always hear before I could understand you?" Heinz asked.

"No, and you really think it's cute?" Perry asked, giving Heinz an odd look.

"It's adorable." Heinz replied.

Perry tried his best not to feel awkward about a male platypus telling another that his voice is cute. "...Thank you, I guess... Uh, but what you're going to learn is... I'll give you a hint. It's a chemical compound." Perry said.

"We're gonna do chemistry?" Heinz asked, sounding thrilled.

"No, I'll give you another hint, the compound is H2O." Perry said, he opened a door and there was a large room filled with giant pools.

Heinz tightened his grip on Perry's hand "Sw- Swimming...?" Heinz said as he started to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Facing fears and training.

"Yes, we're going to swim." Perry said, leading Heinz over to a pool despite Heinz not wanting to move, Perry almost had to drag him.

"I- I don't know about this Perry." Heinz said.

Perry looked Heinz right in the eyes, he put his hands on his shoulders "I know swimming scares you, but you're smart enough to know you're a platypus, a semi-aquatic animal, there's no way you can drown. We platypuses can hold our breaths for hours at a time. We have webbed feet and beaver tails to swim. Trust me, you won't drown."

Heinz sighed, calming down a bit. "I trust you Perry, but please come with me..." He pleaded.

Perry nods "Ok. Let's go, ease into the water."

They both stepped into the pool via the steps leading in. Heinz stopped as soon as the water was near his shoulders, he stood on the step he was on, while Perry was swimming by the step Heinz was on. Heinz didn't let go of Perry's hand, he clung onto it tightly.

"It's ok, take my other hand and lightly kick your feet." Perry said, taking Heinz's other hand gently and swam backwards farther into the pool.

Heinz fell off the step, he got frightened when his feet couldn't touch the bottom of the pool, he began to kick furiously.

"Hey, hey. Easy. You're ok, I got you." Perry said, gripping Heinz's arms to keep him more stable.

Heinz calmed down a bit and his kicking slowed.

"Ok, I'm gonna let go-" Perry began to say.

"No! No! Please don't let go!" Heinz screamed, gripping Perry.

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok. I was trying to say when you feel comfortable I'll let go... Ok?" Perry asked.

Heinz nods. He continues kicking his feet for a minute, he still hung onto Perry's arms.

"Ok, now let go of one of my arms." Perry said.

"Are you sure?" Heinz asked.

"Yes, let go." Perry said, he let go of Heinz' left arm.

Heinz gripped Perry's left arm tightly, not letting go.

"Heinz, let go. I still got your right arm..." Perry said.

Heinz released Perry's left arm, and kept his kicks consistent, not freaking out like he did before.

"Good. Are you ready to try to swim forward a bit?" Perry asked.

"Yes..." Heinz said, a bit unsure.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna let go." Perry began to go forward, farther into the pool.

Heinz was beside him, kicking his feet and even moving his tail as he saw Perry doing.

Perry was observing him "Good, good, you're learning from me. That'll come in handy." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose it will." Heinz said, still a bit nervous.

"Let's go a bit faster." Perry said, he swam faster, using his tail for momentum.

Heinz swam with him, still holding onto Perry's hand, a bit looser this time.

They swam all the way to the deepest part of the pool.

"Heinz, look at how deep we are." Perry said, pointing to a number on the side of the pool.

Heinz saw the number "30 feet?" He asked, looking at Perry with an excited grin on his beak.

Perry nodded and smiled as well "Wanna go back to the other end of the pool and practice swimming on your own?" He asked.

"Yes." Heinz said.

Both platypuses swam back to the shallower end of the pool. Perry lead Heinz over to the first stair of the pool. Heinz stood on the stair and watched as Perry swam out a bit farther, Perry turned around and faced him "Swim to me." Perry said.

Heinz stood there for a moment, not wanting to move.

"I'm right here. Come on." Perry said, gesturing with both hands for him to come.

Heinz pushed off the stair with his back legs and began to swim, copying Perry's movements through the water, he was surprised that he was staying above the water. He got to Perry, but didn't make a grab for him this time.

"You did great! You did really good." Perry said.

"Thanks. I actually swam, I didn't sink. All thanks to you." Heinz said.

"Wanna practice some more? Or you want to move to something else?" Perry asked.

"Move to something else." Heinz said as he swam back to the stairs and climbed out of the pool.

Perry climbed out too, he got down on all fours and shook himself, getting a good amount of water off of him.

Heinz did the same and was surprised how effective it was, but he still wanted a towel.

Perry got up "Come on, let's go over to the sparring room and see what you can do there."

"May I get a towel first?" Heinz asked, getting up on his hind legs.

Perry pointed to a rack near a wall with a bunch of towels on it.

Heinz walked over there, grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself off.

"You ready?" Asked Perry as he walked over there too.

"Yes." Heinz said, putting the wet towel back on the rack.

Perry walked out of the room, Heinz quickly followed. They were back in the main gymnasium. Perry went into another doorway, Heinz followed him. They were now in another room. Mats were covering the entire floor, as well as the lower part of the walls. There was also some equipment on a cart.

Perry walked over to the middle of the room, he stopped and motioned for Heinz to come.

Heinz began to walk, he was scared about what'll happen. Sparring meant they'd have to fight, was Perry going to hurt him? Was he going to almost break his nose again? Why does he always go for the nose?

No, Heinz had to keep in mind that Perry wasn't going to hurt him. This was a fake fight, right? And Perry will just be teaching him how to fight.

Heinz made it to where Perry was and stood in front of him.

"Nervous?" Perry asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Heinz asked.

"I can smell and sense it all over you." Perry said.

"Oh." Heinz said.

"Don't be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to evaluate your fighting skills, now show me what you can do, and no nerve pinches, no poisoning either." Perry said.

"Poisoning?" Heinz asked.

"Yes, if you take a good look at your hind legs you still have poisonous spurs. While I am a platypus and highly resistant to my own species poison it still hurts like heck." Perry said.

"I won't even think about trying to poison you. And I don't really want to hit you either..." Heinz said.

"No pain no gain, right?" Perry asked, he shrugged a bit.

"I- Uh, I guess..." Heinz said, he sometimes hated that saying.

"So, come on, give it your best shot." Perry said and braced for impact.

"O- Ok..." Heinz said as he made a fist and hit Perry in the shoulder.

Perry fell back a bit, but immediately caught himself.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you!?" Heinz said.

"No... No, that was actually good... You're got a good arm there." Perry rubbed his shoulder a bit.

"You want me to rub it? As you know I'm quite good with my hands." Heinz said.

"No, no. It's fine... Let's work on something else. Your kicks." Perry said.

"Oh, you know quite well I'm horrible at kicking..." Heinz said.

"I know, so let's work on them, kick me in the stomach, I can take it." Perry said, bracing for impact.

"Ok, if I hurt you it'll hurt me more than you..." Heinz swung his leg and hit Perry. But he missed the stomach and hit a tad lower. What Heinz heard next was a high pitched scream.

Perry collapsed onto his side, he was in a fetal position, shaking slightly and holding the area that Heinz had hit.

Heinz covered his beak with his hands and looked down at his hurting partner in shock at what he had just done to him.

The next thing that came out of Perry's mouth was a string of words that are inappropriate for younger readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: New home, an old friend.

"Ok... Ok, j-... Just walk through that doorway..." Perry said as he was being carried by Heinz into the infirmary. "Set me down on a bed..." Perry instructed.

Heinz laid Perry down on his back on the bed.

Perry groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry, again... Is there anything I can do for you?" Heinz asked.

"Get me an ice pack. It's in the mini fridge." Perry said, pointing to the fridge in the corner of the room.

Heinz nods and walks over to the fridge, he opens the top door of the fridge and grabs the icepack. He closes the fridge and walks over to Perry "Here." He hands Perry the icepack.

Perry takes it "Ah, thank you..." He says and lays the icepack on where it hurts. He looks at Heinz "We're done with training for today..."

"Understood, and I'm sorry again. I must be the worst agent in the world..." Heinz said as he looked down at the tiled floor.

"No." Perry said, reaching to put a hand on his shoulder but only getting to the forearm "Using your opponents' weakness against him... That's smart. You're a good agent. You conquered your fear of swimming today. And we both learned you're not a bad kicker." Perry chuckled at the last statement.

Heinz laughed a bit as well.

Perry put his hand back on the bed.

Heinz sat on the bed.

"We'll continue the training tomorrow." Perry said.

"Agreed." Heinz replied, nodding.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said a voice.

Both platypuses turned their heads towards the voice, they saw a little panda in a light brown fedora.

"Peter?" Heinz said.

"Ah, yes, and you must be Doofenshmirtz, oh wait, Agent Doof. That's what your code name is, right?" Asked Peter as he walked up to them.

"Yes, my code name is Agent Doof." Said Heinz as he got off the bed.

Peter saw Perry "Oh my, what happen there?"

"Training accident." Perry said.

Peter was trying not to laugh "You're a pet and you're still intact? Bad move..."

"You know very well I was an OWCA agent since I was young and therefore wasn't treated like an animal." Perry said.

"I'm just surprised that they removed your poison spurs on your tail and not your-" Peter started to say.

Perry put a hand up "Yeah, we all get the picture..." He said, kind of annoyed.

"Right." Peter said, he turned his attention to Heinz "Looks like you're gonna need a new partner now that Perry is... Laid up for a while."

"Oh no, you're not stealing him from me again..." Perry said.

"Come on, are you really that crazed with jealousy and unforgiveness?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"No, you've stolen Heinz from me before though!" Perry said.

"I'm just trying to help, clearly you won't be of any assistance to our new co-worker while you're... Ahem, tending to your injury..." Peter said.

"I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow." Perry said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry Peter, but I want to stay here with Perry and make sure everything is Ok, I am a doctor after all." Heinz said.

"I thought you just took that title to make yourself seem important." Peter said.

"No, I took ten years of medical school. But then went on to become an evil scientist, against my will of course, I wasn't really in control... My evil self wanted the evil scientist career, not me..." Heinz said.

"Must be hard to have to want something and having to constantly fight with someone to have it... And then lose in the end." Peter said, turning away.

"It was... But now I'm free, and I can do whatever I want." Heinz said.

"Well good luck with your newfound freedom. And welcome to the OWCA..." Peter said and walked out of the room.

"Peter sometimes gets on my nerves, I sometimes question his intentions." Perry said.

"Why?" Heinz asked.

"He just seems so suspicious and secretive sometimes." Perry said.

"Maybe you just have a grudge on him and you're assuming things..." Heinz said.

"Maybe..." Perry said.

"To be honest, he weirds me out too sometimes." Heinz said in a hushed voice.

"Glad you agree..." Perry said.

Suddenly Major Monogram came into the room "Ah, Agent Doof, there you are. Agent C told me she saw you come in here with Agent P. What happen?" Asked Major Monogram.

"Training accident, all my fault sir." Heinz said and lowered his head.

"Agent Doof, tell me what happen." Commanded Major Monogram.

"Alright, I- I accident hit Perry-" Heinz didn't wanna say the rest.

"You hit him in the... Are you serious?" Monogram started to laugh, he stopped as soon as Perry narrowed his eyes at him. Monogram cleared his throat "Well, is he going to be ok?" He asked Heinz.

"Yes. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Heinz said.

"Ah, good. Now, a gift..." Monogram said as he pulled a fedora out of his pocket. He handed it to Heinz "Your uniform."

Heinz took it "Thank you, sir."

"Now, you will be assigned to Agent P's host family, the Flynn-Fletcher's." Monogram said.

"Yes, sir." Heinz said, putting the fedora on.

"Now, while you're undercover you will not wear the fedora, you will act like a regular platypus." Monogram commands.

"Understood." Heinz said.

"You will not do anything to compromise your mission, while on duty you will wear your uniform to conceal your identity." Monogram said.

"Yes, sir." Heinz said.

"Good. Now you will wait here until Agent P is... Capable of walking normally... When he is alright you two will come by my office for further instruction. " Said the Major as he turned and left the room.

Heinz looked at Perry "How do I look in my fedora?"

"More and more like an agent." Perry said.

"Hopefully I will actually be an agent, not just look like one." Heinz said.

"I'm sure you will." Perry said and smiled up at Heinz.

Heinz smiled too "Thank you, for everything..." He leaned in and gave Perry a quick peck on the cheek. He laughed a bit when Perry wiped his cheek off. "Typical overly sensitive American..." Heinz said, shaking his head a bit but still smiling.

Peter drove up near a building, it had a sign on it that had a sign that said 'JFCIAWCA. Jail for criminally insane animals without a cool acronym.'

Peter parked his scooter in a parking lot. He climbed off his scooter and walked into the building. Everything was a dull grey color, of course he wasn't expecting everything to be colorful, this was a prison after all. He walked up to a guard dog and showed him a badge.

"What do you need, Agent?" Asked the German Shepherd.

"I'm here to see someone... Please help me see him." Peter said.

"You're lucky that visiting hours aren't over, of course I can only give you so much time." Said the dog. He walked past a metal door and through a hallway of cells.

Peter followed, he looked at all the cells. There were many animals here. Peter stopped by a metal door with a small barred window "Here." He said.

"Are you sure?" Asked the guard.

"Yes." Peter said and nodded.

"Alright, you want me to come in there with you?" Asked the guard as he started to unlock the door.

"No, I won't be needing any help..." Said Peter as he walked into the cell.

"Give a holler when you want out." Said the guard as he shut the door behind Peter.

Peter looked at a shadowy figure in the corner of the cell.

"Well, good evening Pete, come to visit your old partner? Its been so long. How is it like on the outside?" Said the figure.

"There's a new recruit in the OWCA... You won't believe who it is." Peter said.

"Try me..." Said the figure.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Replied Peter.

"Didn't he get fired last time he tried to work there?" Asked the figure.

"Yes, but it's different this time... The Heinz that is in the OWCA is the good side of Heinz... I don't know how that's possible, the news is everywhere." Peter said.

"Good side? Hmm... If there's a good side there must be a bad side somewhere, and I bet he's interested in taking down the OWCA." Said the figure. The figure then stepped out of the shadows, he was a white rabbit. He had his hands behind his back and his eyes narrowed "Well, hop to it and try to get an audience with this evil side of Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Yes, Dennis. Shall I say anything specific to him?" Peter asked.

"Yes, tell him I can help him get rid of his enemy and the OWCA, but I can't do it from the inside of this cage." Dennis replied.

Peter nods and turns to leave.

"Oh and Peter..." Dennis said.

Peter turned around "Yes, Dennis?"

"Try not to mess this up..." Dennis said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Working together and an operation.

Evil Heinz was in his apartment, he was modifying the duplicatinator. There was a large silver robot in the room, it was seven feet tall. It wasn't turned on yet.

Norm was beside the inator, he was holding an open tool box. His eyes looked different, they were red. And he had an evil look to him.

Heinz put a wrench back into the tool box. He stepped away from the machine "Yes, perfect... Now there's just one more thing to do..." He flipped the switch, a light green beam came out of the machine and hit the robot. The one robot became two and then three and they kept multiplying until they filled up the entire room. Heinz gazed at his small robot army "This is a start."

Heinz felt something hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around and looked at Norm.

"Wasn't me, master." Said Norm in a much deeper voice.

Heinz looked down, there was a paper ball sitting on the floor, he picked it up and unwrinkled it as best he could. It was a note, it read: "Look at your open window for an old friend..."

Heinz looked at a window, there sitting on the window sill, facing him was Peter.

"Peter..." Heinz said as he narrowed his eyes at him. He pulled out a ray gun.

Peter held up a paw and slowly shook his head. He then casually wrote a note on a notepad that he had and ripped the note out of the notepad and crumpled it up, he tossed it on the floor at Heinz' feet.

Heinz picked up the note and unwrinkled it. It read: "What part of friend don't you understand?"

Another paper ball hit Heinz in the head. He looked up at Peter annoyed. He then picked up the ball and read it. It read: "I wish to help you. How would you like a shot at taking down Francis' little organization? There'll be no one to stop you."

Heinz threw the notes on the floor and looked at Peter "Why would you help me? Aren't you an agent as well?" He asked.

Peter scribbled down a note and threw the new paper ball at Heinz.

He caught it this time, opened it up and read it. It read: "Have you ever heard of rouge agents? My partner, Dennis, was one. And so am I, Francis just doesn't know about me yet... I can be a great ally to you, Dennis can help too. But we must break him out of jail."

Another note hit Heinz in the head. He looked at Peter "You know how annoying it is to get hit by paper balls!?"

Peter shrugged.

Heinz picked the note up and unwrapped it, it read: "That robot army could be of great help in doing just that. What weapons have you installed?"

Heinz looked at Peter "Weapons? Oh, they're right over there." Heinz pointed to a crate.

Peter facepawed.

"And I should have installed the weapons before I duplicated all the robots...?" Heinz asked.

Peter nodded.

"You will help me duplicate and instal all these weapons in all these robots, I need a lot of help." Heinz said as he walked over to the duplicatinator.

"You sure do..." Peter thought.

At the OWCA infirmary

Good Heinz was sitting in a chair by Perry's bed, they were both watching a soap opera on the small tv hanging on the wall. It was a rerun, but still they enjoyed it.

"Doofy?" Perry asked, turning his head towards Heinz.

"Yeah?" Heinz asked.

"Did you by any chance catch the last new episode?" Perry asked.

Heinz shook his head "No, that was today right?"

"Yes." Perry said.

"They're gonna show it again next week before they show the new episode." Heinz said.

"Have you been following the series?" Perry asked.

"Oh yes, I saw it from the beginning. Really good series. Finally a soap opera without a relationship between a guy and a girl. Something unique that should have already been done." Heinz said.

"Actually, this is about a guy and a girl." Perry said.

"What? But Bill and Johnny are both guys." Heinz said in confusion.

"One of them is a woman, but she just had a sex change. It's-" Perry was interrupted when Heinz covered his beak with his hand.

"Spoiler alert. Don't want that." Heinz said.

Perry pushed his hand away "Ok then, we'll wait for the next episode next week."

"Good." Heinz said and looked up at the tv. The credits were rolling. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. He looked at Perry "How's your... Family jewels?"

"The pain is gone..." Perry raised the melted icepack and looked "There is no swelling... Everything seems to be alright." Perry said.

"Wanna try walking?" Heinz asked as he got up from the chair.

"Yeah." Perry removed the icepack and sat up. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and slid off the bed, he began to walk almost normally.

"How is it?" Heinz asked.

"I'm a bit numb from the amount of ice that was used. But I'm fine." Perry said, walking back over to Heinz.

"You ready to go to Major Monogram's office?" Heinz asked.

"Yes." Perry said. He walked out of the infirmary through a different door.

Heinz followed him into a hallway with dark blue carpeting.

They walked past many doors and into a large room full of cubicles. There was no one working there right now.

Perry walked up to a large wooden door with Major Monogram's name on it. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Major Monogram said.

Perry opened the door and walked in. He sat down on a chair in front of the Major's desk.

Heinz walked in too and sat in a chair next to Perry's.

"Good, I see Agent P has made a full recovery." Said the Major, he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. He slid the note towards Perry.

Perry read it, his beak dropped. He looked at his boss and narrowed his eyes, he crossed his arms and shook his head.

The Major took the note "Alright, well just thought I'd ask first. It's defiantly not required, you are not a common animal. I'm sorry if I offended you, Agent P." Replied the Major. He then looked over at Heinz "Agent Doof, before you are assigned to Agent P's host family there is a slight problem..."

"What is it?" Heinz asked.

"Well the family has children and those poison spurs on your hind legs are not exactly child friendly... We've called in a vet to perform a small operation to remove those." Said Monogram.

"And I trust that is a small procedure..." Asked Heinz.

"How should I know? I'm no doctor. Anyway, you should be back on your feet by tomorrow morning. The doctor should be here within the hour. You both should be warned that this vet doesn't and shouldn't know you're secret agents. So fedoras off, drop down on all fours and no talking to him." Monogram said.

"Yes, sir." Heinz said.

"Now, go into the infirmary. I'll be there soon." Monogram said.

Both platypuses saluted and hopped off their chairs, walking out of the office. Once the door was closed Heinz looked at Perry "What was it that Francis said in that note that made you upset?"

"Oh, he had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to be neutered..." Perry said. After a short pause, he continued "The humans will never understand how low and insignificant they make us feel..." Perry looked down. His fedora covered his eyes.

Heinz slightly lifted Perry's fedora and looked into his eyes "Considering that I'm a former human, you're wrong, I do understand. My own species shunned and hated me... My father disowned me when I was young, what I had done to deserve his cruelty, I don't know. I found more love from the wild ocelots that adopted me than from my own human family. So, I know humans are cruel." Heinz said.

"I'm sorry you had such a horrid life..." Perry said as he looked at Heinz who then let go of his fedora.

"It's alright, I got two people that love me, Vanessa and you." Heinz said. He smiled at Perry.

"And soon you'll have two more people, my boys, Phineas and Ferb." Said Perry.

"You really think they'd love me? I mean I'm hideous compared to you." Heinz said.

"Hey, I'm sometimes not the best looking creature either. But they love me all the same." Perry said, he smiles warmly at him.

Heinz smiled back "Thanks."

"Now, come on the vet is waiting." Perry grabbed Heinz' hand and walked him towards the infirmary.

Heinz' nervousness about everything that was going on faded as soon as that furry, teal hand grabbed his.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: The surgery and a Jail break plan.

Perry let go of Heinz' hand when they got to the entrance of the infirmary.

Heinz looked toward Perry.

"Get in pet mode." Perry commanded.

"Huh?" Heinz asked, he didn't understand what Perry meant.

"Fedora off, four paws on floor, look mindless." Perry said as he removed his fedora, got down on all fours and crossed his eyes.

"Ugh... How do you do the thing with your eyes...?" Heinz asked as he pointed at Perry's eyes.

"Forget about the eyes, just do the rest." Perry said.

Heinz removed his fedora and got down on all fours.

Both platypuses walked into the infirmary.

"How does Perry walk like this?" Heinz thought to himself as he walked a bit clumsily.

They both walked up to a human in scrubs.

The human turned around and looked down at both mammals "Aww, well aren't you the cutest creatures?" He said and picked Perry up and looked at him "Hmm, you're not the one I'm removing spurs from, but you are intact... We'll see if we can't fix that, don't want you overpopulating the tri state area with little platypuses. Unless your owner wants to breed you... But that's up to him, isn't it little guy?" Asked the vet.

Perry stared mindlessly at the vet, but his head was a buzz with thought "Why does everybody think they can take my manhood? I mean really, humans always wanna be in charge... If he only knew what we're capable of..." Perry thought.

The vet put Perry down, he looked at Heinz "Let's take a look at you, big guy." He picked Heinz up.

Heinz squirmed for a few seconds in the vet's hands. Naturally he wasn't used to being picked up.

"Easy, fella. I just wanna have a look at ya." Said the vet as he held the platypus firmly.

Heinz calmed down, but he was slightly uncomfortable in the man's hands.

"Hmm, you're older than your friend here... And, oh you're the one with the spurs I see... And you're intact as well. I have to speak to your owner about all this." Said the vet as he put Heinz down on the floor.

"Hello, Doctor." Said Major Monogram as he walked in "Francis Monogram." He introduced himself with an extended hand.

The vet shook it "Dr. Wald." He introduced himself "Mr. Monogram, I've noticed your platypuses are intact..."

"Well, yes I know. I intend to keep it like that." Major Monogram said.

"Very well then, but if they find a mate and have eggs, it's on your head." Said Dr. Wald.

"The more the better. Now I've asked you to remove this one's spurs..." Said the Major, pointing at Heinz.

"Alright. Let's put the big guy under and begin. Don't worry, he'll be ok within a few hours." Said Dr. Wald as he picked Heinz up, again trying to hold the squirming platypus "I can see he's not used to being handled..." Said Dr. Wald. He put Heinz on a table "It's a good thing your facility has all the equipment I need." Said Dr. Wald.

"Yes, now we're going to go and let you operate. Come, Agent P." Said Monogram as he walked out of the infirmary with Perry walking behind him.

"Agent P...? Interesting name for a platypus." Commented Dr. Wald. He looked at Heinz "Alright big guy, let's put you under." Said the vet as he got a syringe ready.

Heinz prepared himself. He felt a a little sting before collapsing on the table and was knocked out cold.

At the DEI

Evil Heinz installed one last ray gun in a robot's arm before approaching Peter "We are ready. Now where do we go from here?"

Peter scribbled out a note, tore it out of his notepad and handed it to Heinz furiously.

Heinz took it and read it "To the OWCA jail at this address..." He had to turn the paper over to read the rest. He finished "Alright, I will now program the coordinates into the robot's systems with this computer console..." He said as he walked over to the large computer on the other side of the lab, hopping up onto the chair and began typing. He had to stretch in order to hit some of the far keys. He stood up straight, as straight as he could with that small hump on his back, he stopped typing as he stared at the computer screen. He then turned to Peter "Does your friend have an ID or something that I can find him and inform the robots to rescue him and not destroy him like they're gonna destroy the prison?"

Peter walked over to Heinz, as he was walking he was writing on the notepad. He got to Heinz and ripped the note out of the notepad and handed it to Heinz.

Heinz read over the note, he looked at Peter "You want me to input all of these codes and order the robots to rescue all of the prisoners?" Heinz asked.

Peter nods.

"Alright, well tell Danny, or whatever your friend's name was that the rescue mission will be held tonight." Heinz said.

Peter nods and tips his hat to the evil platypus scientist before running off and jumping through the window, deploying his hang glider and gliding down to his scooter. He lands near his electric scooter, got on it, started it up and drove away from the DEI.

"Doofenshmirtz wasted an hour of my life with those robots... But it was all worth it, Dennis you're going to get more than you bargained for... If Doof's plan works this time." He said to himself.

Peter made it back to the JFCIAWCA building. After he got the guard dog to escort him in, he went into Dennis' cell.

"So, Peter, how'd it go? And what took you so long?" Asked Dennis, he was yet again hiding in the shadows.

"Doofenshmirtz is sending an army of robots in here to free everyone." Peter said.

"Good, good..." Dennis said, he suddenly appeared out of the darkness.

Peter jumped back at his sudden appearance, but then calmed down.

"When will he come?" Asked Dennis with a smirk on his face and narrowing of the eyes.

"Tonight." Peter said.

"Tonight? 6PM? 12AM? Damn it, I need specifics Peter!" Dennis said as he looked down, holding his forehead with one hand. The white rabbit looked at the panda "Do you know how hard it is being the leader of the these criminals? Everything HAS to have ORDER or chaos will follow!" Dennis yelled.

"I will go and get a specific time." Peter said, he was speaking rather quickly.

"Just GO! And hurry!" Dennis said, pointing to the cell door.

Peter got out of the cell rather quickly, it was almost like he was intimidated by his former partner. His heart was beating quickly and his breathing was quick.

"Is everything ok, Agent?" Said a voice.

Peter looked up to see the guard staring down at him. He nodded quickly "Yes, yes I'm fine. I'll take my leave for now." Peter left the guard and walked out of the building. He rode away from the building on his scooter.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been weeks since the last chapter, I hope you're all still reading. I just got back to writing this story today.

Ch. 10: Success and a new home.

Perry paced back and forth really quickly, his hands behind his back, his tail dragging behind him as he kept his eyes on the shiny white tile. Monogram was sitting down in a chair, observing the little mammal act like this for the past hour. The Major couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He reached out and put a hand on Perry's shoulder when he got close enough.

Perry stopped his pacing and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Agent P, don't worry about Agent Doof. He'll be fine, I promise he's in capable hands." Said Monogram looking directly into Perry's eyes.

Perry nodded, he knew he had to be strong. He didn't know why he was so worried, he had his spurs removed at an early age and he remembered being just fine. But the fact that Heinz wasn't born a platypus was what worried him, could there be any long lasting issues with this operation? Only time would tell, he guessed.

Suddenly the door of the infirmary opened.

Perry dropped down on all fours. The Major snatched the fedora off Perry's head and put it into his pocket.

Dr. Wald came out, holding the still unconscious Heinz in his arms. Hienz had bandages wrapped around his hind legs.

"The operation was a success. Big guy's gonna be fine." Dr. Wald said as he handed Heinz over to Monogram.

Monogram stood "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, sir. Call me if there's any trouble." Said the vet as he reached into his pocket and handed Major Monogram a card.

"I will." Said The Major as he took the card, holding Heinz with one arm.

"Good day." Dr. Wald said as he walked away.

"Do you know the way out?" Asked Monogram.

"Yes." Said Dr. Wald as he turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

Perry stood up on his hind legs, but didn't try to retrieve his fedora for it was rude to reach into a man's pocket, especially if that man was your boss.

The Major walked back into the infirmary and put Heinz on a bed. He looked over at Perry who was standing beside him. He got out Perry's fedora and placed it on the platypus' head "Go to your host family, Agent P. I will send Agent Doof over when he is awake."

Perry looked at Heinz worriedly, he chattered to his boss.

"I know you want to stay, but I promise he'll be fine and you'll see him soon." Said Monogram.

Perry nodded with a small salute and left the room.

The trip back to his lair was short, but full of thought. Thought about his partner and how he's doing. He didn't know why he was so full of worry, he guessed since Heinz was now good, well this one is anyway, he felt responsible for him. He tried to push the worry out of the way. He walked over to his computer and checked the cameras around his house, it looked like the backyard was unoccupied and it was safe to use the tree elevator. He walked over to an elevator and stepped inside, he pressed the button to go up. The elevator doors shut and the elevator went up. The doors opened and Perry stepped out of the entrance in the tree trunk. The panel in the trunk closed and the tree looked normal. Perry took his fedora off, got down on all fours and crossed his eyes. He walked into the house through the doggy door that his owners installed in the sliding door yesterday. He walked into the living room and noticed his owners watching TV. He hopped onto the couch in between the red headed boy and the green headed boy.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Said the red headed boy as he scratched Perry's head.

Perry closed his eyes and purred softly.

A few hours later Perry was alone on the couch, the boys had gone to bed, it was late. Perry was anxious as he sat on the couch waiting. Waiting for Doof to get here. Then the doorbell rang. Perry looked over at the door, he got into pet mod after he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was the boys' mom. She opened the door and looked around, seeing no one. She was about to close the door when she saw a box on the doorstep. She picked up the box. It was slightly heavy. There was a note on the box. She closed the door, put the box on the coffee table in front of the couch and opened the note.

"To however it may concern, please take care of my platypus. I can no longer take care of him. His name is Heinz. He's a bit sleepy from the recent surgery, but he'll be back to normal in no time. He's great with kids and other animals." She said as she read the note out loud. She set the note down and opened the box, she saw Heinz sleeping curled up inside. She gently picked him up.

Heinz woke up, a bit startled, he looked up at the woman with worried eyes.

Perry looked at Heinz and sensed his worry. He chattered at Heinz "Hey, don't worry. She's nice."

Heinz moved his head and looked at Perry.

"Oh, well aren't you the... Most odd looking platypus I have ever seen... But don't worry, the boys love odd things. I'm sure they'll love you. And it seems that someone already warmed up to you." She said to Heinz. She turned toward Perry as she was saying her last sentence. She put Heinz down on the couch beside Perry. She looked up at the staircase "Boys, Candace, honey! Come down here!"

The two boys, their older sister and the woman's husband came down the stairs.

"What is it, darling? You've just woken me up from a fantastic dream that I was having tea with the queen of England again." Said her husband as the group walked into the living room. Candace could barely keep her eyes open as she stood there in her pink night gown.

Phineas gasped as he saw Heinz. Him and Ferb ran over to the couch "A new pet? Aw, mom you shouldn't have." Said Phineas as he looked at Heinz with a big grin on his face.

"He looks a bit odd, I like odd." Said Ferb as he too looked at Heinz, he scratched the platypus under the chin.

Heinz let out a purr.

"Someone left him in the doorstep along with a note. His name is Heinz." Said the mother.

"Odd name for an odd platypus, genius!" Said Phineas as he picked up Heinz "Welcome to the family. Looks like Perry has a new friend, don't ya boy?" He said as he looked at Perry.

Perry chattered.

"THIS is what you woke me up for!? Another little meat brick? I'm going back to bed..." Said Candace as she walked back upstairs.

"Aw, don't mind Candace, she'll warm up to ya eventually." Phineas said as he put Heinz on the couch "You two play nice now." He said to both platypuses.

"You boys alright to take care of another pet?" Asked the mother.

"Sure mom." Replied Phineas.

"Well alright then. Off to bed you two. You'll have time to play with Heinz in the morning." Said the mother as she lead the boys upstairs, her husband following.

"Oh how exciting, I bet the queen would love to hear about this. I'll get to sleep right away so I can tell her." Said the husband.

The two platypuses watched as the humans left. They turned towards each other as they sat together on the couch.

"How you feeling?" Perry asked.

"Very sleepy." Heinz said and yawned.

Perry laughed a bit "Alright, sleep on the couch." He hopped off the couch and started to walk into the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Heinz asked.

"Going to my bed in the kitchen." Perry said as he stopped and looked back at Heinz.

"Ok, goodnight... And thanks." Heinz said.

"No problem. Goodnight." Perry said as he gave a small salute.

Heinz saluted back and laid down on the couch, his head was laying on the armrest of the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Perry got into his pet bed and got on all fours, he turned around in circles a few times before curling up and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Evil wins one.**

**Heinz heard a loud beeping noise and woke up startled "What's going on!?" He asked as he sat up.**

**"Calm down. It's only our watches..." Perry said as he sat up in his pet bed and moved some fur out of the way to make the watch visible. He pressed a button and Major Monogram appeared on the screen.**

**"Attention all agents, we have a code JB in progress." Said Major Monogram.**

**"JB? Justin Beiber...?" Heinz asked.**

**"No, jail break." Perry replied.**

**"We need all agents at the OWCA jail, it was a massacre... All the evil animals have been set free... We need all able bodied agents to investigate the scene, Monogram out." The screen went black.**

**Perry got out of the pet bed and put on his fedora.**

**Heinz got off the couch.**

**"Whoa... Where are you going?" Perry asked.**

**"To the OWCA jail to investigate. The Major said 'all agents' did he not?" Heinz asked as he too dawned his fedora.**

**"Well yes, but it's too dangerous. The Major said it was a massacre." Perry said.**

**"So you're saying I can't come?" Heinz asked.**

**Perry walked over to him "I just want you to be safe. You understand, right? Monogram doesn't make light of things, he tells it like it is. Please stay here." Perry said.**

**Heinz took off his own fedora and looked down at the carpet "Alright." **

**"I knew you'd understand." Perry said, he grabbed the TV remote and pressed a few buttons. The screen on the TV slid out of the way and Perry jumped in. The screen slid back into place. **

**Heinz sat on the couch holding his fedora in his hands. He wanted so badly to go after Perry so he could help. "Maybe if I prove myself to Perry that I'm more than capable of handling myself maybe he'll let me do more things." After a short pause he rethought his plan "Oh, but wait, I said I'd stay. I don't want to go back on my word, that's something my evil self would do... But he'd go back on his word to be evil not good. So it'd be ok to go back on my word if only for good. Plus they need a scientist there..." Heinz put his fedora on and hopped off the couch, he cringed as his legs were still in pain from the recent surgery. Maybe he could find some pain killers in a medicine carbonate? But that'll have to wait. 'Now, what was that button combo Perry typed in with the remote?' He thought to himself as he picked up and studied the remote, he set the remote down and looked at his watch as he remembered one of its' functions, black light, used for finding finger prints. 'But, wait... Would it work for platypuses?' Heinz thought. He put his wrist down and looked around the room. He remembered getting a hasty explanation of all the from Carl about the secret entrances to the lair from inside the house. Heinz couldn't remember all of them, but he spotted another one. He hopped on the couch and removed the painting from the wall. There was a panel on the wall, it slid open and revealed a hole. Heinz jumped through the hole and slid down a tube, yelling all the way down until he landed head first on a chair in Perry's lair. Heinz fell off the chair. After a while he sat up on the floor and rubbed his head "Ok, lesson learned. Never go in head first... At least the chair broke my fall..." He picked himself up off the floor and grabbed his fedora, which had remained in the chair, and put it on his head. He looked around the lair for some means of transportation, he then saw a small car, well it was normal sized to him since he was a platypus now, but it was small if he were still a human, that didn't matter now anyway. He went to the car and got in it. He flinched when he heard the car speak.**

**"Please provide retinal scan..." Said the computerized female voice.**

**"Wow, sophisticated tech..." Heinz said, he looked around the car's control panel and screen for a scanner. He found it, A small round lens. He put his eye near it and flinched slightly as a small light passed over his eye. He put his head back up and blinked a few times for the odd feeling in his eye to leave him.**

**"Agent identified, welcome Agent Doof." Replied the computer.**

**"Wow, Carl, or someone got me in the system really quick. Impressive." Heinz said to himself. He looked down at the control panel and wondered "Autopilot?" He asked, hoping the computer understood.**

**"Autopilot engaged. Set destination." Said the computer.**

**Heinz thought for a moment "OWCA jail?" He asked.**

**"Location?" Asked the computer.**

**"Tri state area." Replied Heinz.**

**"Destination confirmed... Setting course for OWCA jail in Tri state area." Said the computer. **

**Heinz bucked up as the car started. A ramp came out of the ceiling as it opened up. The car drove up the ramp and up into the back yard. It went around the house and drove down the street. Heinz was astonished at a car that has autopilot, he wondered what other things the OWCA has, it was a haven for an inventor like him. Maybe he can invent new tech that can aid the OWCA? That'll have to come later, right now he had to focus on the mission ahead.**

**He then saw his destination in the distance, the jail was reduced to a pile of rubble. Multiple vehicles big and small were parked around the site. There were even a few ambulances around. The site was blocked off by yellow police tape. **

**The car parked itself near some other vehicles, Heinz jumped out after unbuckling from the seat and went towards the site. Everything was destroyed, not one wall was left. What could have done this? **

**Heinz ducked under the police tape and walked through the rubble. There was many animal agents that were sifting through the rubble, looking for survivors, for clues, for anything. Among the rubble were several metallic robots. The robots were wrecked. Robots, whose were they? Who sent them? **

**Heinz saw Perry, he was over by the ambulance questioning a Germen Shepard who was not seriously injured.**

**Heinz walked over there. **

**"So, tell me what happen." Perry said, he had a pen and pad of paper to take notes.**

**"Well, I was just doing my job, like I'm supposed to. It was around one O'clock when an alarm was sounded. I thought it was just a prisoner escape or something else... But not this... When I got there to the main cell block there were these horrid automatons, huge metallic things with huge weapons and guns on them... They were ripping away the cell doors like they were paper. They were freeing the prisoners... I saw a lot of my fellow officers felled at the guns of those metallic beasts. I then did what any officer would do I pulled my gun and was about to fire, someone hit me from behind and I was knocked out cold... When I awoke I saw nothing but destruction around me. I was lucky that nothing fell on me." Said the dog.**

**"Alright, now did you notice anything odd going on? Like before the attack on the prison?" Perry asked.**

**"Well, not exactly... But there was that panda, Agent Peter, he was visiting the prison quite often. The day before the attack he visited his old partner, Dennis." Said the dog.**

**"Peter? You think he might have been planning something with Dennis? Did you catch any of the conversation?" Perry asked.**

**"I don't know... I didn't go in there with him." Said the dog.**

**Perry finished taking notes, he looked up from the notepad "Thank you for your time." He turned around and saw Heinz "Heinz? What are you doing here? I told you to stay home." Perry said.**

**"I wanted to help, please let me stay." Heinz pleaded. **

**Perry rolled his eyes "Fine, since the danger is gone you may stay and help." **

**"Thanks, partner. I promise I won't let you down. Now what can I do?" Heinz asked.**

**"Since you are an inventor and are more familiar with machines than most agents here you should go and see what that robot's all about." Perry said, pointing to the robot lying on the ground amongst some rubble.**

**Heinz looked at the robot. There were other agents around it, it seemed like they weren't sure what to do with it. Heinz face palmed when a chicken in a fedora pecked at the robot and all the animals jumped back in fright as if the robot will come back to life. Heinz went towards them and pushed his way through, he looked at the group "Everyone please back away and let me do the work. I know how to deal with these types of things." Heinz announced.**

**"That's right, because YOU used to make these things!" Said a tubby tabby in a fedora. All the animals agreed. **

**"Come on, guys. That was the evil me. I'm good now, Perry trusts me, he'll vouch for me." Heinz said, trying to make peace between himself and the rest of his fellow agents.**

**"You turned good once, but you betrayed us in the end." Said a brown duck in a fedora.**

**"My plan failed that time because my evil side was in control the most, now that I'm apart from my evil side I can focus all my attention on good." Heinz said.**

**"How do we know he's not lying again?" Asked a bear in a fedora.**

**Perry pushed his way through the mob of animals and stood beside Heinz. "He's not lying, he's not a traitor and he's not still evil! Look, this might be hard to explain, but he's done more good for the tri state area than I've done in five years. He can now do good without being restricted by his evil side. Just give him a chance. I trust him with my life, and he's saved me more times than I can count. And are we here to do a job, or to go on accusing our fellow agents?" Perry lectured the other agents.**

**One by one, the animals dispersed and continued working.**

**"Thanks, Perry." Heinz said.**

**"What are partners for." Perry said.**

**A smile came across Heinz' beak.**

**"You get to work on examining that automaton." Perry said.**

**With a small salute, Heinz turned and got to work. He used a feature on his wristwatch to scan the large machine, he looked at the data he received. "Perry." Heinz said as he turned to his partner.**

**"Yes, did you find something?" Perry asked.**

**"Yes, I think I know who did this. I recognize my evil self's work all over this." Heinz said.**

**"Great, well done Heinz. We should tell Monogram this, see what our next move is." Perry said. He began to call Major Monogram on his wrist communicator.**

**The Major appeared on the screen. "Yes, Agent P? Do you have something to report?" **

**Perry pointed the screen of his communicator at Heinz. **

**Heinz saluted and stood in attention when he saw his boss.**

**"At ease, Agent Doof." Major Monogram said.**

**Heinz put his arm down. "Sir, I found out who did it, I found out who's behind the robots and the attack." **

**"Stellar work, Agent Doof. Agent P was smart to take you along." Major Monogram said.**

**Perry scratched the back of his head in nervousness and guilt. He felt a bit stupid for not allowing Heinz to go with him in the first place.**

**"It's my evil self, he made the robots, he planned the attack." Heinz said.**

**"Good work. I need some time to put a plan together. You and Agent P work with the other agents to get the rest of the survivers out and safe. Monogram out." Monogram said, suddenly his image started to shake and a loud noise was heard, the man looked to his left. "Dang it, Carl! Don't you know how to drive?" He scolded.**

**"A car, sir. Not a jet." Carl's voice replied.**

**Monogram closed his eyes and sighed heavily, the screen went black a few seconds later.**

**"Is he going to be ok?" Heinz asked Perry.**

**"He'll survive. He always does." Perry said as he put his arm down. "We should continue to search for survivors." Perry continued and then walked past Heinz to sift through some rubble.**

**Heinz knew he wasn't one for physical labor, but he was one for science, especially robotics. And glancing at a wrecked robot under hardly any rubble gave him an idea.**


End file.
